NHL on ABC
NHL on ABC is a former TV show that televised National Hockey League games on the American Broadcasting Company (ABC) and was produced by ABC's corporate sibling (under the Walt Disney Company umbrella) ESPN. Before 1992-93 After being dropped by NBC after the 1974–75 season, the NHL had no national television contract in the United States. In response to this, the league put together a network of independent stations covering approximately 55% of the country. The games typically aired on Monday nights (beginning at 8:00 p.m. ET) or Saturday afternoons. The package was offered to local stations with no rights fee. Profits would be derived from the advertising, which was about evenly split between the network and the local station. The Monday night games were often billed as The NHL Game of the Week. Viewers in New York City, Buffalo, St. Louis, Pittsburgh, Detroit and Los Angeles got the Game of the Week on a different channel than their local team's games. Therefore, whenever a team had a “home” game, the NHL Network aired the home team's broadcast rather than their own. Initially, the Monday night package was marketed to ABC affiliates. The idea being that ABC carried Monday-night NFL football in the fall and (starting in May of 1976) Monday-night Major League Baseball (MLB) in the spring and summer, stations would want hockey to create a year-round Monday night sports block. But very few ABC stations picked up the package. In 1979, ABC was contracted to televise Game 7 of the Stanley Cup Finals. Since the Finals ended in five games, the contract was void. Had there been a 7th game, then Al Michaels (play-by-play), Bobby Clarke (color commentator), Jim McKay (studio host), and Frank Gifford (reporter, who would have been in the winning team's dressing room to interview players and coaches as well as hand the phone to the winning team's coach that that would have allowed him to talk to both President Jimmy Carter and Prime Minister Pierre Trudeau). The game would have started at 8 p.m. Eastern Daylight Time on a Saturday, replacing Wide World of Sports and local news shows that typically followed it on ABC stations in the Eastern and Central time zones. ABC Radio Coverage In 1989, the NHL signed a two-year contract (lasting through the 1990–91 season) with ABC Radio for the broadcast rights to the All-Star Game and Stanley Cup Finals. ABC Radio named Sam Rosen and Phil Esposito as their main commentating crew. 1992-1994 In 1992-1994, ABC televised six weekly regional telecasts on Sunday afternoons beginning in March (or the last three Sundays of the regular season). This marked the first time that regular season broadcasts of NHL games were aired on American network television since 1974–75 (when NBC was the NHL's American broadcast television partner). ABC would then televise the first 3 Sundays of the playoffs. They didn't televise the Stanley Cup Finals which instead, were televised nationally by ESPN and by Prime Ticket in Los Angeles (1993) and MSG Network in New York (1994). Games televised on ABC were not subject to blackout. These broadcasts (just as was the case with the 1999–2004 package) were essentially, time buys by ESPN. In other words, ABC would sell 3 hour blocks of airtime to ESPN, who in return, would produce, supply broadcasters and sell advertising. The main difference is that the graphics were ABC Sports instead of the ones seen on ESPN. In later years, the roles would be reversed as ESPN's graphical style would be used with the exception of intermission reports. ABC even used ESPN's theme music for the 1992–1994 coverage. During ABC's next stint with the NHL, they had their own theme music (composed by Bob Christianson). Overall, ABC averaged a 1.7 rating for those two seasons. Schedules April 17, 24, May 1: Playoffs Stanley Cup Playoffs commentator crews 1993 1994 Announcers Studio Hosts John Saunders Broadcast teams * Gary Thorne-'Bill Clement' * Mike Emrick-Jim Schoenfeld or John Davidson * Al Michaels-John Davidson * Tom Mees-Darren Pang * Sam Rosen-Mickey Redmond * Bob Miller-Jim Schoenfeld Reporters * Brian Engblom * Darren Pang * Al Morganti * Tom Mees * Bob Neumeier * Frank Gifford 1999-2004 In August of 1998, ESPN, ESPN2, and ABC signed a five-year deal worth a total of approximately $600 million (or $120 million per year). The $120 million per year that ESPN, ESPN2, and ABC paid for rights dwarfed the $5,500,000 million that the NHL received from American national broadcasts in 1991–92. As previously mentioned, as was the case with the 1992-1994 deal, ABC's subsequent NHL coverage was in reality, made up of time buys from ESPN. This was noted in copyright beds at the conclusion of the telecasts, i.e. "The preceding program has been paid for by ESPN. ESPN then signed a similar television rights contract in 2002 so it could produce and broadcast NBA games on ABC. This time around, ABC televised 4-5 weeks worth of regional games on Saturday afternoons beginning in January. ABC also televised the NHL All-Star Game and Games 3-7 of the Stanley Cup Finals in prime time. Fox '''split coverage of the Stanley Cup Finals with '''ESPN. Games 1, 5 and 7 were usually scheduled to be televised by Fox; Games 2, 3, 4, and 6 by ESPN. However from 1995 to 1998, the Finals were all 4 game sweeps; 1999 ended in 6 games. The consequence was that (except for 1995, when Fox did televise Game 4), the decisive game was never on network television. Had there been a Game 7, then Mike Emrick (play-by-play), John Davidson (color commentator), Suzy Kolber (studio host), Terry Crisp (studio analyst) who would have been in the winning team's dressing room to interview players and coaches, and Pierre McGuire (reporter) who would have been in the winning team's dressing room to interview players and coaches. 2003 was the only year that ABC broadcast both the NBA and the Stanley Cup Finals that involved teams from one city in the same year as both the New Jersey Nets and the New Jersey Devils were in their respective league's finals. During ABC's broadcast of Game 3 between the San Antonio Spurs and the Nets in New Jersey on June 8th, Brad Nessler, Tom Tolbert and Bill Walton said that ABC was in a unique situation getting ready for both that game and Game 7 of the Stanley Cup Finals between Devils and Mighty Ducks of Anaheim the following night, also at Continental Airlines Arena. Gary Thorne, Bill Clement, and John Davidson mentioned this the following night and thanked Nessler for promoting ABC's broadcast of Game 7 of the Stanley Cup Finals. Gary Thorne, Bill Clement, and John Davidson '''served as the main broadcast team for the network's national game broadcasts including the game between '''Colorado Avalanche '''and '''Dallas Stars. Schedules 1999-2000 2000-01 2001-02 2002-03 2003-04 Stanley Cup Playoffs 2000-2004 Studio personalities * John Saunders- host (1992-94, 2000-2004) * Al Morganti – analyst (1992-94, 2000-2004) Broadcast teams * Gary Thorne-'Bill Clement'-'John Davidson' * Steve Levy-Barry Melrose-Darren Pang * Mike Emrick-Eddie Olczyk * Dave Ryan-Joe Micheletti * Dave Strader-Brian Engblom Reporters * Brian Engblom * Darren Pang * Erin Andrews * Brian Hayward * Joe Micheletti * Mickey Redmond * Daryl Reaugh * Tony Granato Category:Television